


dry flower

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Concerts, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: shirabu kenjirou was in a bad accident and forgot everything about one semi eita. he remembers only after being dragged to a concert by tendou satori and ushijima wakatoshi. they meet up again and realize that they could make up for lost time still because the world wasn't over yet.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 42





	dry flower

now, one thing shirabu kenjirou did not expect as a medical student was to be dragged along to a professional concert by his two friends, tendou satori the up-and-coming chocolatier and his boyfriend ushijima wakatoshi, the professional volleyball player. after a freak accident four years prior to this, shirabu didn't remember anything about his career in volleyball. while tendou tried to explain multiple times, the medical student couldn't remember anything about his old teammates, with the exception of tendou and ushijima. so when tendou explained that the lead singer of the band that was about to perform was semi eita, shirabu's arch rival and the boy he obviously had a crush on, the blonde-haired male did not believe him.

"it's true! you very obviously had a big crush on him!" tendou insisted loudly, gesturing long fingers wildly. ushijima placed a large hand on the red-haired male's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. "tendou is right. even i could see that the way you looked at him was far different than how you would look at a friend, let alone an arch rival." the tall male added. tendou looked up at his boyfriend then to the stage. semi's band was setting up.

"we should get going, the band is about to start!" tendou exclaimed, giving shirabu little time to ponder what he had just heard before pulling him by the hand straight to the front row. oh yeah, you heard that right. front row seats. practically shoving him into the seat, tendou and ushijima sat right next to eachother.

"maybe you'll recognize him when you see him," tendou hummed, and shirabu carded rough fingers through his bangs nervously. what did his friends have planned? "it'll be okay." the red-haired male added softly before turning to say something to his boyfriend.

"alright, alright!" the lights in the stadium suddenly dimmed significantly as the whole room went silent. only seconds later, semi eita himself walked onto the brightly lit stage and memories came flooding into shirabu's mind as the silver-haired male went back stage once more, having forgotten something.

(flashback time)

"hey, shirabu," semi said teasingly. "miss me?" as much as the blonde-haired male wanted to say yes, he didn't.  
"nah, not really. besides, why would i miss a bench warmer like you?" he practically sneered, but he was smirking. semi mocked a feeling of hurt with a dramatic smack of his hand to his heart, clutching the fabric of his jersey with an exaggerated gasp. "i'm hurt you would think so lowly of me, ruler bangs." shirabu only smirked more, biting back a giggle.

"okay, okay," semi continued. "ruler bangs isn't effective enough. how about, 'shitty bangs?'" the other setter just snickered, and semi wiped his face so shirabu couldn't see his rising blush.

(end flashback)

"okay then," semi stepped back onto the stage. "sorry about that. i forgot my guitar pick backstage." a few giggles were heard from maniac fangirls in the crowd. "sorry for no opener as well, i know you were excited to see and hear himekawa and his partner perform. he called in sick this morning, and our replacement couldn't make it." a few sighs were now heard from the crowd, and semi carded a hand through his hair.

"anyways! let's get on with the show, right?" cheers were heard, and the back of the stage lit up too. then semi started to sing, and shirabu could barely keep his eyes off of him. it was like he fell in love all over again.

"did you remember?" tendou whispered. shirabu could only nod, his eyes lit up in admiration and his face hot with a bright pink blush. tendou looked to ushijima with a knowing look, and the tall male smiled softly, something he rarely did.

"i think..." shirabu trailed off. "i think he liked me too," he mumbled. "and i think i fell in love again." he added, hiding an even brighter blush in his hands."and i think i fell in love again." he added, hiding an even brighter blush in his hands. this was the last thing the copper haired male would've ever thought. he was in love with semi eita himself, the man performing on stage at this moment. tuning back in to listen to the music, he let himself get lost in the soothing sound of the singer/songwriter's voice. he had tuned in just in time for the beginning of the next song, which was impeccable timing in his opinion.

"i practice in my head, trying to figure out how to bring it up," semi started, and the entire stadium went silent. they knew not to sing during this song, as it was meant for one specific person who neither the audience nor semi himself didn't know was actually there that day.  
"like the flower i gave you yesterday, i'm drying out," it wasn't actually yesterday, but it felt like that to the silver haired male who waited so many years for shirabu to remember him and find him again.  
"lowering my eyes, i imagined how you would look at me," semi had been imagining the day he was remembered by the person he loved the most for a total of three years now. he tried to forget about it for a year in the middle, but it ended up being a lost cause because the only thing on semi's mind those days was shirabu.

"you're not here again, but i'll be alright because i'll be a dry flower," as semi reached the chorus of his most popular song, his eyes scanned the crowd, searching, hoping to see the familiar face of shirabu kenjirou like tendou had promised. he couldn't see him yet, he didn't know they had front row seats.  
"dry flower, i'm drying here waiting for you," semi's eyes scanned the front row of the stadium again, and he thought he saw a glimpse of the copper colored mop of hair that almost obscured the one he so wanted to call his own's face.  
"even so, i won't wither because i'll see you again," the silver haired male had to blink a few times rapidly because he couldn't believe his eyes as he recognized the man he was singing about in the crowd.

as he vocalized, he gazed down at none other than shirabu kenjirou, who was right there in the front row. he almost let his voice falter as he let out an internal gasp. he didn't really need to continue the song now, as he saw that shirabu was there. but he continued anyways, onto the next verse.

"i keep having conversations with you in my head," this was true, semi often thought up scenarios that ranged anywhere from simple and sweet to a whole elaborate evening where he spent time with shirabu.  
"i couldn't hear your answer, but the endless walk leads me to you," and now shirabu was so close semi could almost touch him, but he wanted to wait until after the show, or at the very least after this song. his skin itched with anticipation of possibly being able to finally hug the man he fell in love with all those years ago not long from this moment.  
"can't open my mouth, and i can hear the sound of your footsteps getting farther away," the day shirabu was in the freak accident, he was heading home after hanging out at semi's place. they didn't expect to stay in contact, but semi was writing a song he wanted his former teammate to hear.

"i'll be alright without you here, i'll dry out like a dry flower," as the silver haired musician hit the chorus of the song once more, he let himself kind of drown in his own thoughts as he continued to sing. he just wanted to see shirabu again. to hug him, to hold him, all things he could very possibly do if the copper haired male remembered him.

"dry flower, i'm drying here waiting for you,  
even so, i won't wither because i'll see you again," maybe semi could see shirabu again. maybe he would right after this show. he did see the man in question right in the crowd after all.

shirabu was lost in his own little world, wanting semi to look at him again. when their eyes almost met just a minute or so ago, the shorter male felt something. something good. he wasn't even paying attention to the way that tendou and ushijima were pushing past the other people in their row to exit the stadium briefly. all he could focus on was semi, more specifically his voice. there was something extremely captivating about the musician's voice, especially to someone who hadn't heard it in what would be considered far too many years.

"i stand next to you, without holding your hand, i watch you smile," this was a reference to what really had happened, semi had almost gripped shirabu's hand out of impulse those years ago, and the shorter male just smiled, trying to hide a soft blush forming on his cheeks.  
"when i gave you that flower, i figured out how you felt about me," the silver haired singer watched as tendou pushed past the crowd to get back to his seat, dragging ushijima behind him. the two of them were easy to spot regardless of whether they were in the front row or not. tendou had bright red hair, and ushijima stood up taller than most of the standing audience. he didn't notice one important detail though, as he turned his gaze to face the audience head-on to continue singing.

"dry flower, i'm drying here waiting for you," semi finally bursted into the last chorus, salty tears streaming silently down his face at this point at the mere thought of seeing the man he loved again. "even so, i won't wither because i'll see you again," he was so infatuated, so in love with shirabu kenjirou, and to be honest, he had missed him so very much throughout the past four years. "dry flower, i can't believe i'm still waiting for you," semi probably should've given up years ago, but he could never give up on someone who he truly entirely believed was his soulmate. his other half. "i know i'm already wilted and dried out," it was true, the silver haired male was on his last concert tour before he would stop performing forever in search for the man he loved. it was pathetic, wasn't it.

or maybe it wasn't. as the audience joined in at the raise of semi's hand for the last vocalization, he knew that this was for real. that this is what true love felt like. glancing over at shirabu for the third time that night, he was surprised to see him gazing right back, with those cold yet oh-so warm brown eyes. both of the lovestruck young adults' hearts seemed to stop as time seemed to slow around them. it was now unfortunate that semi had to play the rest of the concert because he just wanted to meet up with shirabu.

"he's looking at you," tendou whisper-yelled from beside him.  
"i know, tendou," shirabu replied softly, his voice seeming faint as he gazed with curious yet lovestruck eyes at the man he didn't know he needed to call his own until now. he unintentionally sighed softly, noticing how semi kept stealing glances at him as he moved on to talk about and get ready for the next song.

\--

as time passed and song after song was performed, shirabu was captivated the entire time. he couldn't tear his eyes off of the man on the stage, the way he so gracefully moved across it, the way his voice never faltered, the way that it was absolutely perfect. tendou and ushijima didn't dare interrupt this, they just smiled at the copper haired male, acting like proud parents. shirabu remembered. and that was all that needed to happen for everything to be okay.

\--

at the end of the concert, semi took his last bow, almost running off the stage. he wanted to meet up with shirabu more than anything and that was the only thing on his mind. he quickly put his guitar in its case, packing up and swiftly moving to the meet and greet area.

at the same time, shirabu was dragged, although willingly, to said area. tendou and ushijima pushed to the front, with the short male in tow. he was wringing his hands, holding a singular red rose that tendou told him to give semi. he obliged, a bit confused. what were his friends' plans?

"hey, tendou, ushijima!" semi called out, helping make sure the pair got to the front. he didn't see shirabu yet, and at first he thought it was a dream that he saw the man. but when shirabu pushed in between the couple, facing semi head on, the musician almost started crying. "y-you..." semi trailed off.  
"i remembered," shirabu started. "is it alright if i hug you?" he asked, and semi could only nod before pulling the shorter male into his arms. "i missed you," the silver haired male said softly. "i missed you too," was shirabu's only reply, as he quite unfortunately had to pull away. "when i'm out of this, come meet me at the front. i'll be waiting for you, shitty bangs," semi whispered, and the copper haired male just blushed.

\--

it seemed like agony, having to wait for semi. it took almost half an hour, and it was half an hour too long. he just wanted the musician to hold him, maybe even kiss him. so when he popped out, wrapping shirabu in his arms, the shorter male turned around immediately, burying his face in the taller's chest.

"is it too much to ask to kiss you? i mean you just remembered me, and you may not like me, and-" semi got cut off as shirabu pulled him down, pressing a short kiss to his soft lips, before pulling away to look him in the eyes. there was a few moments of silence between them, as blush was prominent on both of their faces, and they both wanted to kiss the other again. so they did. this time, semi was the one to lean in, and shirabu almost instinctively wrapped his legs around semi's waist to pull him closer. there was a soft giggle between them, and time continued to slow as the pair's lips touched for the second time that day. they didn't want anything else, and everyone else seemed completely fine with that.

being in love is a strange feeling, but a feeling that doesn't go away easily. even if you forget for a time, you always remember that the person is indeed the person you love.


End file.
